Question: $g(n) = -6n-6+4(h(n))$ $h(n) = -2n+3$ $ h(g(8)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(8) = (-6)(8)-6+4(h(8))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(8)$ $h(8) = (-2)(8)+3$ $h(8) = -13$ That means $g(8) = (-6)(8)-6+(4)(-13)$ $g(8) = -106$ Now we know that $g(8) = -106$ . Let's solve for $h(g(8))$ , which is $h(-106)$ $h(-106) = (-2)(-106)+3$ $h(-106) = 215$